Some things are worth fighting for
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Rachel and Sam wake up to each other at Rachel's party... wait what! They endure relationships, friendships and something worth fighting for. Rated T for Santana and Puck's potty mouth. I DON'T OWN GLEE!
1. We did what!

Some things are worth fighting for.

Chapter 1.

* * *

Rachel woke up with a pounding headache ' Never and I repeat NEVER, am I having a party with alcohol again!' Rachel stretched her arms up and the first thing she noticed was that her clothes were on the floor mixed with boys clothes, her eyes widened and she turned to look to her left and saw a sleeping Sam Evans, she let out a squeek and pulled the covers up to her chest, Santana was going to kill her

'' Wuz the time?'' slurred Sam

'' Sam.'' she said shaking his shoulder

'' Mm.''

'' Sam.'' she shook him harder

'' What!?'' he said sitting up, his eyes widened '' Holy Crap.'' he said popping the 'P'

'' Good morning to you too.'' she said sarcasticly

'' What the heck happened?''

'' Sam. I think you know what happened.'' she said rolling her eyes

'' Yeah... how much did we drink?''

'' I'm guessing a lot to have made me do this.'' she said waving her free hand between them

'' Hey!''

'' No offence.'' she said shrugging

'' What - how- huh?'' he said confused

'' Listen Bieber, we both know what happened, so why don't we try and forget it?''

'' Probably not gonna happen.''

'' I know, it was just a suggestion, and when Santana kills me, please arrange my funeral.''

'' Duely noted.''

'' Santana's gonna kill me, literally.'' she said with her head flopping back down onto the pillow, with a tear escaping her eye

'' Hey, don't cry.''

'' That was my first time. And I can't remember most of it'' she whispered

'' If it makes you feel any better it was mine too, and I'm glad that you were my first.'' Rachel looked over and smiled at him

'' Thanks, and by the way, I'm glad you were mine too.'' Sam smiled at her until they heard knocking on the door

'' Rachel, can I come in?'' she heard Kurt ask

'' Not right now Kurt-'' she was cut off by Kurt opening the door

'' Why wouldn't you- HOLY CRAP!'' he said with his eyes popping out of his head '' How the- what the...''

'' We were very drunk.'' Sam said covering up his chest

'' Please Kurt, don't tell anyone.''

'' Believe me I won't, I don't want to go to New York without my Bestie.''

'' Thanks Kurt.'' she said smiling as her friend walked out of the door

'' HOLY CRAP!'' they heard Kurt yell as he opened another door

'' Who do you think that was?'' Rachel asked looking at Sam

'' I dunno.''

'' FINN! SANTANA!''

'' Of course.'' Sam said, Rachel snorted

'' Are we going to stay friends?''

'' Yeah, I think it's best to avoid the line of awkwardness.''

'' I think we're way past the line, the line is a dot to us.'' Rachel said dramatically Sam grinned

'' Should I get changed?''

'' Probably best.'' Sam nodded and got changed

'' Hey Rachel.''

'' Yeah?''

'' I'm sure last night was awesome, even if we can't remember it.''

'' I'm sure it Sam.''

'' Later.''

'' Bye.'' Rachel sighed as he left the room, ' Feelings for Finn be damned, that night with Sam was probably awesome!'

* * *

Rachel's POV:

Santana and Sam had broken up, they parted as friends... sort of. A month after Sam and I had woken up to each other, I was walking the halls of McKinley

'' Hey Rachel, you look pale sweetie.'' My best friend Santana said ( Kurt was her Best Gay.)

'' I don't know, I just feel sick, maybe it's a virus.''

'' You sure, you've been moody since you and Sam-''

'' Shh! No one knows.''

'' Sorry.'' out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam looking at me

'' Santana, when you slept with Finn-''

'' Do not remind me of that mistake.'' she groaned, Finn who was walking past happened to hear her and stared at her '' That's right, I called that night a mistake which it was!'' Santana snapped at him, I buried myself in my locker to hide my laughs but Santana saw my shoulders shaking '' Don't laugh at me!'' this only made me laugh more '' Stop it!'' I was gasping for breath trying to stop laughing

'' Sorry, but, you didn't feel anytthing for, it was just... meaningless?''

'' Yup.'' she said popping the 'P'

'' Oh.''

'' You felt something for him?'' Santana asked

'' Well-'' before she could finish Santana was dragging her towards the bathroom '' Help! Help Kidnapper is kidnapping me!'' Rachel shouted

'' No need too shout.'' Santana said checking the bathroom to see if they were alone which they were

'' Santana!''

'' Do you feel something for Sam?'' she asked as if talking to a five year old

'' Yes I felt something! I don't know now.''

'' It's fine, just figure things out.''

'' Promise you'll fix things with Britt, I can't stand seeing two of my best friends arguing.''

'' Pinky swear?'' Santana asked holding out her pinky

'' Pinky swear.'' Rachel said shaking pinkies with her and with that they both walked off to class with linked pinkies.


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2.

**Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for the reviews!**

**GleeMania123: Thanks, glad you like it!**

**MyDecemberBreaK: Yes there will be future chapters, and I'm happy you can't wait for more!**

**Anyway, this chapter is quite short, and was made at 9:57pm so don't judge my poor writing skills.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN GLEE!**

**Rachel: No you don't.**

**Me: How do you know?**

**Sam: Because, if you owned Glee you would be writing scripts.**

**Me: You're right. I'M A FAILURE! * starts sobbing***

**Sam: Don't cry! I'll show you my abs!**

**Me: Really.**

**Sam: Yep.**

**Me: YAY! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

Rachel sat with Kurt in the Lima Bean drinking some Vegan coffee

'' I'm telling you Kurt, Blaine likes you.''

'' He doesn't!''

'' If telling yourself that helps you sleep at night.'' Rachel said patting his hand

'' You've been hanging around Santana and Puck to much Sweetie.''

'' I know. I'm currently on three missions.''

'' Oh, I'm intrigued, spill tiny Diva.''

'' First, get Brittany and Santana together without hurting Artie. Second, get Puck and Lauren together. Thirdly-''

'' It's about Blaine and me isn't it?'' Kurt groaned

'' Maybe.'' she replied innocently

'' Rachel Barbra Berry.''

'' Yes Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?''

'' You are evil.''

'' Kurt! I am offended by that statement.'' she said putting her chin up proudly

'' Rachel, Rachel talk to me.'' Rachel only looked down when her phone buzzed

We need 2 tlk. ~ Finn.H

Rachel rolled her eyes and typed Busy.~ Rachel*

'' Who was that?''

'' Your tree of a brother.''

'' Ah. Will he ever give up?''

'' I don't know, first he is with Quinn but had a crush on me, then we date he goes off with San and Britt, then he wants me again, when he finally get's me he starts lusting after Quinn, now he's dating her again and wants me back and I slept with Sam.'' she said putting her head on her arms which were resting on the table she started sobbing

'' Sweetie, don't cry, Finn's just a constipated walking zombie, you don't deserve him.''

'' Thanks Kurt, but I have to go home and figure some stuff out.''

'' Alright, I'll see you soon tiny Diva.''

'' Bye.'' Rachel said as she left the table.

* * *

Rachel went into the drug store and looked for the acquired item, she went up to the counter and the shop assistant looked sympathetic

'' $ 7.90 please, oh and good luck.''

'' Thanks.'' Rachel drove home and said

'' Dad, Daddy, you home?'' no response. Typical. Rachel saw a note on the counter

Dearest Rachie.

Your Daddy and I have gone to a business party, we'll be home tomorrow.

Hugs & Kisses

Dad & Daddy xxxx

Rachel crumpled up the note and threw it in the bin, they were always doing things like this. Leaving her by herself.  
Rachel opened the box and stared at the item, she walked into the bathroom and did what she had to do, then waited.  
Five agonizing minutes passed and Rachel looked at her results...

Pregnant.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**That's right! I wrote a cliffhanger! Chapter 3 should be up soon, I just need to write it. All reviews welcome!**


End file.
